


Changing Plans (Date Night - Day 4 Zuki Week 2020)

by gemsofformenos



Series: My works for Zukiweek 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Caring Zuko, Caring friends, F/M, Period Cramps, date plans, zukiweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Zuki Week 2020 Day 4 Date NightZuki has to leave the trainings ground because she has cramps as hell but worst of all is that she should have her first date with Fire Lord Zuko this evening...
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: My works for Zukiweek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Changing Plans (Date Night - Day 4 Zuki Week 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. This is my last one for the Zuki Week this year and I have to thank PurplePlatypusBear21 for her second opinion and encouragement to go for this story. The idea has hit me as I found an drawing of Asami taking care of Korra as she has trouble with cramps. I hope all of you will enjoy this last one of me for this week.

Suki barely managed to reach her quarter in the Palace. She rushed into it slamming the door behind her and leaning herself against the hard wood her hand pressed against her belly to fight the cramps. She had to focus on her breathing to ignore the dizziness and the swirling flares before her eyes which didn't disappear even with her eyelids closed. Normally she didn't got hit so hard by cramps but this month was particular bad. She started to feel better as a cramping pain in her tummy made her wince again. She had to press her hands against her abdomen and stumbled towards a chair in her room crooked like an old woman.

This couldn't be true.

Not now.

Not today.

Another cramp made her hiss a little curse. Suki let herself fall on the chair and remained there hunched to a little ball of misery. She felt some tears of anger and disappointment coming to her eyes and hated herself even more for it.

Why had she said yes to the invitation?

She released a pitied laughter.

Because it should be their first date today. Because she hadn't lost a thought about her period as he has asked her a week ago. Zuko had been so adorable awkward and her heart had made somersaults at his invitation that she hadn't thought about that this date would fall together with it. And it wasn't that she had this troubles with her period regularly but once in a while it could be hell for a day or two. Why in Kyoshi's name has today to be one of those days.

A gentle knock at her door pulled her out of her toughts.

„Suki? Everything okay?"

Ty Lee's worried voice elicited an annoyed groan from Suki. Her mood was already hitting a new low but she knew that her friend was worried and only wanted to comfort her. All she had to do was to keep a straight face. She was about to stand up but another painful sting forced her back on her chair. She sighed frustrated and tugged at her robe a bit.

„Come in."

Ty Lee's face was full of worries and she walked carefully towards Suki who was avoiding her look.

„Hey. You don't seem to feel well. Are you sick."

Ty placed her hands on Suki's shoulders and started to rub them gently, but the captain shoved her hands away with a harsh move.

„I'm not sick Ty. Leave me alone."

Suki resisted the urge to punch herself instantly. She had sound much harsher and colder than she wanted to. Ty Lee only wanted to comfort her and she didn't deserve such a frozen welcome but somehow her mood didn't allow another reaction and the shocked face of her friend didn't make it better. But Ty Lee didn't back down easily.

„Hey, it's okay. I'm only worried. You stormed off from the trainings place suddenly. So what's the matter? Is everything alright?"

Suki felt her guards crumble. She hated these swinging moods. She couldn't stop her lips from trembling which let Ty Lee rush to her again to wrap her arms around Suki.

„No I'm not okay. I'm a mess. I should have my first date with Zuko this evening but for the first time since month I have period cramps as hell, I feel dizzy now, I'm getting some spots at my face and I feel emotionally stable as a hippo cow dancing on a rope."

Suki felt her tears win the fight with her pride and pressed herself closer to her friend. Ty Lee was already rubbing her back.

„Look at me Ty, I'm a mess. Right now I'm not even sure to thank you or to trash you for being here how could I have a date with Zuko today. It's a disaster, it's..."

Another gentle knock stopped Suki's sobbed words. She had a really bad feeling about this.

„Suki? Is everything alright?"

Suki closed her eyes in frustration. All of her rotten luck.

„May I come in?"

He was the last one she wanted to be here. Ty Lee was faster than Suki.

„Everything is okay Zuko. Suki is fine no need to worry."

The silence from the other side of the door didn't ease the situation.

„Cheawon told me you might felt sick at training so I wanted to check up on you."

Suki bit her bottom lip in frustration. Ty Lee looked helpless at her friend. The captain finally composed herself a bit and accepted defeat.

„I'm sorry my Lord for leaving my duty but actually I'm not feeling well. Nothing serious but..." She felt her voice breaking a bit but managed to pull her speech through. „... but I'm sorry I think we must cancel the date this evening."

Ty Lee hugged her tighter at this quote. The silence from outside the door was screaming at them. It was like Suki could hear Zuko's heart crack a bit. Moments passed but then Suki's door swung open and the Fire Lord entered with a worried face. Suki resisted the urge to yell at him for entering. Zuko looked at Suki and Ty Lee and suddenly a knowing look rushed over his face as he noticed Suki's hands pressed at her belly. His shy smile made Suki blush under her make-up as the Firebender walked over to her and Ty Lee. He knelt down beside her and moved his hand to Suki's belly.

„May I?"

Suki and Ty Lee shared a surprised look but the captain nodded at him. Zuko pushed Suki's hand aside carefully and placed his own between her armor and her robe. With a deep breath he warmed up his palm and Suki released a little sigh as the warmth reached her cramping belly. She enjoyed the warm hand for some moments before her surprised look were resting on Zuko. The Fire Lord smiled warm at her, guessing her question.

„I have a sister, remember? She also has bad cramps from time to time."

Suki felt her tears coming back to her eyes but she fought against them successfully. Zuko pulled her head towards his shoulders.

„I had planned a fancy dinner this evening and dancing and a long walk through the gardens but you don't seem to be in the mood for it."

Suki only managed to shook her head. This was so frustrating but to her surprise Zuko's smile didn't fade.

„Then what about this. I ask my servants to prepare you a hot bath with chamomile and I stay with you when you've finished the bath and we make ourself comfy in your room. You can order any food from the kitchen you like and I can keep your belly warm to fight the cramps and you can kick me out any time you should be tired or annoyed by me."

Suki stared at him with open mouth. She didn't recognized Ty Lee's smile from aside.

„No fancy robes and etiquette just everything to make you feel comfy, okay?"

Suki still stared at Zuko in disbelieve.

„You... you still want to spend the evening with me?"

Zuko smiled even warmer at her.

„Of course I do. But more important is what you want.. If you don't want to have me around today then we can skip the date. Or you can have Ty Lee around instead or anyone else to feel better."

He took her hand and placed a little kiss on the back of it.

Suki grabbed the Fire Lord at his collar and pulled him towards her to give him a long kiss. Zuko's eyes shoot wide for a second but he instantly melted into Suki's kiss. Both painted a little as their lips parted after a while.

„A comfy evening sounds wonderful for a first date. Thank you Zuko."

The Firebender smiled at Zuki and placed a little kiss on her nose.

„Yeah, it sounds great."


End file.
